


i took you in a forest

by jaythewriter



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, PWP, bitter monsters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythewriter/pseuds/jaythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't posted in a while so have some mindless werewolf on fairy porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i took you in a forest

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of super self-indulgent  
> some warnings for blood and no use of a condom but with jay being a fairy anything that could happen sans a condom is kind of impossible. also tim is transformed during this so if that bothers you don't look.  
> intentionally does not have any capitalization. for gritty AESTHETIC???? yeah pretend that's the reason.

the stretch doesn’t hurt anymore.

how can it hurt when tim has him bent over every night of the transformation, snapping his hips fast and driving deep inside the part of him humans could never hope to understand?

most nights, the fairy has to drag him back to the cabin, a hot tongue laving his neck and chest the entire way. his nerves are on fire by the time they make it inside, skin burning, longing for relief. the bed is the best option, easiest on his knees if the beast decides to be rough and rude and /wonderful/ but being bodily pinned to the door is a sure way of getting him wet and ready. he wants him that badly? then he can have him, anywhere he might please.

tonight, though, tim wouldn’t let up. has him pressed into a tree, his teeth carving gorgeous purple marks into his neck. he hugs the tree trunk and hangs on by a thread, his breath coming in shallow gasps. huge hands lift the front of the skirt jay brought out, thinking the wind would glide over his legs, pleasant and soothing. it provides nothing but easy access for the fingers that delve into him and rub deeper and deeper. 

he lets his head fall back, feels a strong chest against him. tim’s mouth dominates his, biting, scratching up his lips. jay breathes, trembles under him when one slick hand clutches his jaw and keeps it in place so tim can leave him gasping. he stands on his toes, moaning into his kiss, rocking his hips against the fingers that press against his heat. 

tim growls, a rough sound that sends trembles through jay’s already quaking knees, and he presses his hardness against his back, threatens to slip into him.

and, fuck, he wants it, grinds against him and pleads, yes, do it, /fuck/. he’s huge, rutting back and forth between his thighs and creating a wet noise from the dripping substance seeping down from inside.

jay shouts, more from surprise than pleasure-- tim has his fingers totally wrapped around his legs, claws biting his flesh, marking him further. his back presses to the man’s broad chest, and there’s the slight stretch, his cock sliding in easy.

they stand still, gasping for breath. tim twitches inside of him, and he shudders, as though jay might be too much for him to handle. the fairy twists his head around, pleading with his eyes for a kiss, and he receives it. the two sigh out shaky long breaths against one another’s lips, sharing air, tasting blood, heat, salt.

sighs turn to sharp gasps. tim jerks his hips up, fucks him, slow, hard. he draws out short stunted cries from the creature in his arms, like bells, ringing in the forest, in the night. squirming but definitely not towards freedom, jay presses himself back against tim, shoving himself down onto his dick. slick runs down both his legs and tim’s-- he touches his fingertips to it, grasps at the hard muscle of tim’s thigh.

tongue winding around his soaked fingers, he sucks, metal spreading through his mouth, his tongue. he moans, losing himself, sinking against the hardness inside of him and rocking on top of it. 

another hot tongue finds his neck and melts the metal inside of him into a lava-like liquid that seeps down his nerves, breaks down his bones. jay can’t help but squeeze and twitch from overstimulation-- and the pulse of tim’s hips picks up, breathless snarls pushing up from his chest and coming out in heated clouds against jay’s throat.

jay knows tim is close. he thrusts inside of him but never slips back out, keeps jay right there. the claws on jay’s thighs have come to bite into his hips instead, forcing jay to hook his feet around tim’s upper legs. he clings to tim, has his arm reaching behind them both and grabbing at the back of tim’s head. 

a quiet, pleading mantra of tim’s name is all that jay can pull from his poor lungs, tim, tim, yes, there, keep going, close, getting close-- and tim finishes inside of him, as he loves him to do. the beast huffs into jay’s neck, teeth pricking into his sensitive flesh. 

the thick warmth dripping down his insides coaxes a trembling orgasm from him. he’s dripping, dripping, soaked in sweat and destroyed, tim wrapped around him, inside of him, he is all his and it’s the only time jay could ever say he’s not the one in power.

still, when tim falls to his knees and pants out his exhaustion and jay is curled in his lap, thighs tightly shut in what he will admit is embarrassment, jay is the one to turn and pet the other, stroking the hair from his beautiful yellowed eyes.

“good boy.”

tim’s tail thumps against the forest floor. his warm red cheek presses snug against jay’s.


End file.
